


crown of steel

by thetormentita



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Logan Delos deserved more, Sexual Content, Swearing, William you looney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetormentita/pseuds/thetormentita
Summary: the fate of the biggest company the world has ever seen depends on her. they should brace themselves.———————————————rewritten version of the wilderness
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because in westworld they switch between timelines, i decided to do something simillar and the chapters with odd numbers will be from what we know as the "william" timeline and the ones with even numbers will be from the "man in black" timeline.  
> enjoy!

Sun shines and she decides she wants a huge storm to decorate the day of her mourning, to have the sky mourn her properly, no nice days and chirping birds. She approaches a man with a tray full of champagne glasses and takes one, only to gulp it down and take it another one.

“Hey, easy there” a hand on her shoulder makes her change her focus from the bubbly liquid to the man next to her “Finally find you. Let's go somewhere quieter, okay?”

She nods and starts walking as he takes her by the hand, leading both of them out of there. The last she needs is to have more faces saying how great the dead woman was, and the idea of going somewhere else had been stuck under at least three glasses of champagne and a cookie until Logan Delos approached her. She takes him to the upper floor, with nobody there because aunt Claire wants everybody to behave and show the greatness of the Rosenfield family despite tragedy.

They end up in her room, with that huge bed, walls full of posters of rock music and cinema and a closet maybe too big for the clothes still there. As she sits on the bed and falls on her back, facing the ceiling, he observes the place, with a funny spark on his deep dark eyes. She looks at him, grimacing, and he turns to face her with a funny smile on his lips, ready to let his spunk loose but he keps himself quiet and does the same as her, less than half a feet away from her, with his hands behind his head.

"Nice room"

"Shut up"

"Have you eaten something today?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Not hungry, dude"

"Lucky you, I have something to fix it" as he takes out from one of his pockets that red and black small box she sits up a bit, enough to see how he starts making a pair of spliffs "You're lucky I like you, missy"

He lits both joints and gives her one before giving his a puff and getting comfortable on the bed. She gets up and looks through the window, watching only the pool, with nobody to get to hear them, and opens it a bit, enough to let the smoke exit the place. Afterwards she goes unsteady to her desk to empty a ceramic pencil pot to use it as a sort of improvised ashtray.

“How the fuck can you look so good on a day like this?” 

Logan’s eyes are all the time on her, like a hunter observing its prey. Narrowed and accompanied by that crooked smile she only saw when it was for her, his looks are far from pious.

She gives her joint a deep puff before putting off the jacket and the vest of that all black suit. That morning her aunt had insisted on wearing a dress, more femenine and suggestive in terms of having a possible suitor, and after a quick argue Helena had decided to dress with her favourite suit, the one her grandmother always said it made her look like a member of the Rat Pack but cuter. With no makeup at all, her ponytail had soon transformed into a bun, and now it is way too messy, and she doesn’t care because Logan Delos has seen worse than that. She unties her bra and unbuttons her pants before returning to bed, where he awaits with open arms and hugs her for a moment she wants it to last forever before he kisses her hair and returns to the pot cigarette.

“When do you think your aunt will start to freak out?”

She cackles, feeling safe for the first time that awful day. With the feeling of his hand on her hair, stroking it lazily, she lets herself forget all the mess downstairs.

“Maybe with the reading of granny’s will” she shrugs her shoulders and gives a puff to the joint, careless “With almost all boys here she’s kinda pissed off with mum and I because we don’t care about the vineyard as much as she does” another puff and closes her eyes for a second, enjoying the feels on her “Before dying, gran and I had a conversation. About future, job and stuff. I told her I don’t wanna rot here surrounded by grapes and shit, and it only means that I’ll get tons of bucks for me or I won’t get a simple cent”

She shrugs her shoulders. In that specific moment she couldn’t care less about the money.

“Do you want me to be there with you? I promise I’ll be sober.”

She looks at him, sideways, with a smirk curving her lips. 

“Don’t worry. I can fight Claire by myself, but thank you, buddy.” she snuggles against him unconsciously, getting comfortable.

“When is the reading?”

“Tomorrow I think. Mum called the lawyer this morning and I think he’ll have to digest the fact that he’ll have to face the chance of getting the Rosenfields around a pretty huge pile of bucks” he chuckles and leaves the spliff in the pot, only to start caressing her thigh in a quite lascivious way.

“Have you thought about what are you gonna do after?”

“If I get loaded? Maybe celebrating or something” she shrugs her shoulders and turns to face him “I get nothing,” she sits astride him “Maybe rotting myself, I don’t know yet. I don’t wanna think ‘bout it”

They kiss. Slowly, with hunger. She blindly leaves her joint with Logan’s as he puts an arm around her waist. That is what she needed since the beginning of the day.

“What about celebrating anyway?” his free hand starts unbottoning her blouse and when she looks at him in the eye he kisses her again “We can go to the park tomorrow after leaving the lawyer’s office. You call me with the result and I get you a car to meet me at the station”

“It costs a fortune” she starts to undress him as well, without haste, forgetting about what happens downstairs “We don’t know if Clarissa—”

“You were Clarissa’s only granddaughter, babe” when he caresses her cheek she realizes she is frowning and wrinkles her nose "And you think she would like to see you out of the fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

“Want a coffee? It’s on me.”

Those words had been appealing to a coffee lover like her, but not that much the hidden information behind them. Almost forced to go to the Mesa, she looks with narrowed eyes at the woman in front of her, like trying to not get sick with what she says.

Theresa Cullen is her right hand at Westworld. Before she could start to properly managing what the park supposed to Delos Inc. Helena had had the chance to start working on their behalf there, and she can’t be more pleased with the results.

“I thought we were friends” she whines after finishing her cup of coffee, while the Danish enjoys the last puffs of her cigarette “Why do you have to tell me this on my free day? Have some mercy, you woman.”

“I have managed to get you to talk with them both. It’s not something pleasant to neither of us, but I think it’s better to try and stop it before it gets bigger.” she shrugs her shoulders as Helena takes a deep breath, trying to enjoy the light breeze refreshing the rooftop of the Mesa.

“You’re right. Let’s go” she takes a look around before checking her phone “I wanna be back to pick up Emily from the airport”

As they walk back into that huge grey building, she tries to imagine an alternative solution to their main problem at that moment. The creation of something new is always hard, and she can’t imagine what can suppose a new park, but she is sure it is just the worst idea chosen.

“Please, tell me something positive, Teri” she wrinkles her nose and claps her hands twice in excitement when her friend suggests a trip to the Hub on their way to the meeting “I would like to have a chat with the third leg here as well. How was the name—?”

“Stubbs. He’s a nice man and helps me a lot against the technicians. May I ask why you wanna talk with him?”

Both women cross their looks and Helena smirks, making the other woman raise both eyebrows. Before they can notice, the lift’s doors open and both of them find themselves at one of the younger’s favorite parts of all that gargantuan place: the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics.

“Stop judging me like that” she chuckles as they start walking “I know he’s one of yours but I just wanna check if he’ll be on our side if things get nasty” she shrugs her shoulders “I wanna get you a proper backup in case there’s some complications, I won’t leave you alone here” as they are talking, they arrive to one if those weird rooms with glass walls and they both stop, unconsciously, observing two technicians working around a host, peacefully sat on a stool “If I would hook up with somebody here, here’s a quite pleasing example” 

The head of the department is sitting in front of the blonde host, and an assistant is placed at one side of them, in front of Theresa and Helena, somewhat troubled because of the unwanted public, trying to focus on her work.

"Armistice? She's not precisely the most appealing host here, Elle." she looks at her sideways. She doesn't look back, with her eyes on the host, but she knows what Theresa Cullen is doing.

"My first adventure here was when I came here with Logan, and we met Hector Escaton and his group, before that cheeky rascal had the main villain role. I won't tell you anything but we ended high on mescal and I developed a small place in my heart towards Hector and Armistice"

Helena bites her lower lip, cheeky, as an answer to the chuckle from the Danish.

"Anyway, Bernard's assistant is Essie Hughes. She’s quite brilliant, at least that‘s what he says” she nods to those words, observing them, trying to gather as much details as she can from that visit and at the same time trying to not feel attracted to the blonde host and that huge snake over the synthetic skin "You don't have to worry about this part of the park, girl. He's on our side, and the only trouble he could possibly cause us is to listen too much to Ford."

They are about to leave when he turns to face them and he waves at them. A sincere smile appears on Helena's face as he stands up and open the door to them, only to greet them with his usual peace, many times admired by Hel.

She remembers Bernard Lowe since the first times she dived into the Mesa, forever with a spark on his eyes and ready to do what he considers the best, never thinking of raising his voice higher than the rest, observing around him and noticing the most tiny details of anything around him. With Theresa, he is one of the most upright people on that part of the world far from any civilization, and she constantly thinks about him whenever she plans for the future of Westworld and its workers.

"I hope you haven't come here to bitter your day" he raises both eyebrows, with a sort of fun on his voice "It's been months since your last visit"

He introduces her to Elsie, and the spunk of the assistant impresses her, but not more than Armistice turning to face her as well, sat on the stool, with that piercing look upon her, giving her chills. They all turn to face the host as well, and Helena's heart skips a beat.

Sudden memories of her greatest moments at the park, as one more visitor, far from any worry and almost a stranger to all those who were working at the park. She bites her lower lip when the host calls her attention with the same catchphrase as always. ‘Hey there, you kitten’.

“Don’t you think we are surrounded by too many people, sunshine?” she says, raising an eyebrow, fighting back a crooked smile, with her arms crossed over her chest, enjoying that moment.

The whole room stays silent, and Elsie takes a pad to switch Armistice off, excusing herself.

“I’m pleased with your work, I really mean it. You guys do well here. I’m here to have a nice little chat with Doctor Ford and a guy from another section” despite showing coolness, almost ignoring what have just happened with the blonde host “I know this precious gem since she was a shy maiden and not the sassy rascal she is right now”

Once they get out of there and return to the elevator, Theresa observes her friend with a raised eyebrow.

“What.”

“What on Earth just happened there?”

“To be honest, I don’t know.”

She shrugs her shoulders and before she can notice, they are in front of the door that separates them from Lee Sizemore and Robert Ford. Helena takes a deep breath and opens the door, coming into the office like a blizzard.

“Good morning, gentlemen. Can any of you to explain what the fuck were you thinking when you decided that a park about the World War II was a good idea!?”


End file.
